I Hate You, Don't Leave Me
by JulietM23
Summary: Ash, May and Max are walking through Hoenn when they find an abbandoned and injured Vulpix hiding in the bushes. They take the little one to a Pokemon Center, finding out that she's not exactly friendly. And not exactly a common pokemon. She swore never to reveal her secrets, but could a certain raven haired trainer make her change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!  
So, this one is my first pokemon fan fiction. I had this idea stuck inside my head for weeks, so I just decided to try to write it down!**  
**This** **is the first chapter, and I know it's not so long, but I hope you enjoy!**

It was a normal day, as many others, as Ash, May and Max woke up relatively early to leave Lilycove city, where they had stayed for the night. They were going to Petalburg City, since the young siblings wanted to greet their parents after such a long time. They were overly excited and really couldn't wait to get back home. It's strange how you realize how much you missed something right when it's so near to you once again. Ash, on the contrary, wasn't in his best mood, and not because of homesickness.  
- Still thinking about the Ever Grande Conference? - May asked at a certain point, tired of seeing his sad look.  
- Yeah.. - he replied sobbing - I just can't believe I got in top 8, just to lose the battle right afterwards!-  
- Ash, don't act like this! You know that even just getting into the top 8 should make you proud! It's a great..-  
- Shut up you two! - Max yelled at them. They looked at him with a confused face, it's not like they were arguing or anything. - I heard something… - the youngest one added.  
- Something? - said Ash, -Something like what? -  
And that's when they heard a soft cry coming from the bushes on their right. It was a pokémon cry.

Ash didn't wait another second and rushed trough the bushes, and after about a minute of research, he found a wounded and exhausted Vulpix hiding there, trying to lick her own wounds, and crying from pain.  
- Hey there, little one! - he said smiling at her. But it didn't get the effect needed. The Vulpix started to growl and tried to attack him with a flamethrower, which, considering how weak she was, was considerably powerful. Luckily, Ash had been fast enough to avoid the attack, and right in that moment, Max and May arrived to see what was going on.  
- Ash, is it a Vulpix? - May asked, looking at the cute pokemon in front of them.  
- Yes, May. And for what I can see, she's been in a battle.. which I guess she lost, considering how bad her state is right now. - Ash replied.  
- We need to take her to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible! - Max added.  
Ash nodded - Definitely, we need to head back to Lilycove City, immediately.. -  
- She looks so sweet! I really hope she survives.. She doesn't look too good right now.. -  
- I know May… The only problem, is that she doesn't seem to be very… friendly - Ash continued stroking his raven-coloured hair.  
Right as he said this, the Vulpix tried to growl, but the pain was too much and she started coughing and crying in pain. Ash didn't wait another minute and picked her up, and even though she tried to scratch him at first, after a while she gave up, thinking that it couldn't get worse than this anyway.  
- You okay Ash? - asked May. concerned, as they started to head back to Lilycove City.  
- Yup - he replied - but now let's get going! -

It took them almost a hour and a half to get back to the city, and as soon as they got there they rushed to the Pokemon Center.  
- Oh My! What happened to this poor little Vulpix?! - Nurse Joy exclaimed worried.  
- We don't know.. We just found her like this.. Do you think she will make it? - Ash asked worried.  
She sighed - We'll see. I'll do my best to cure her. But I tell you, she is deeply injured, so it might take a while. You should go out to have a lunch and take a walk. If you get back here in a hour I'll be able to tell you more about this little baby. -  
Ash's stomach agreed completely with what she just said, and as he started laughing about it, they said their thank yous and left the pokemon in Nurse Joy's good hands.

**AN: Sooo... was it good? Decent, at least? I hope you can take a minute to review, so I know what you think about it!  
I just hope I didn't make too many grammar mistakes, since english is not my main language. :)  
Please, please, PLEASE, tell me what you think about it. I don't even know if any of you will want to read this fan fiction, so I hope you can tell me your thoughts about it. Opinions, ideas, suggestions and obviously corrections and critics are all welcome. But for now, I mainly want to know if you guys want me to continue it. :)  
So, what will happen next to our favourite trainer, his friends and this Vulpix? Do you think she will heal? How do you think she will react?**

Love love love  
Juliet


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello theeere!  
Wow, I can't believe that there is already one person who favorited this story! Thank you so much Samanthaachow! It means a lot to me :)  
So here I am with chapter number two! Hope you enjoy!**

Our heroes left Vulpix at the Pokemon Center and, to make Ash's stomach happy, went to grab something to eat.  
- Why didn't you just capture Vulpix instead of carrying her all the time? - Max asked Ash as they were eating their lunch.  
- Uhm - he said swallowing - well, there are two main reasons. First off, I didn't want to scare her or hurt her anymore than she already was, second, the injuries were definitely too big to be done by a wild pokemon. Which means she has been in a battle with a trainer. -  
- So you mean that she has a trainer who just abandoned her like this?! - May almost screamed, concerned and suddenly angry.  
- I'm almost sure that she has a trainer, though we can't know what happened to him or her, nor why they left her there. She could have escaped as well.. - Ash stated.  
- That could be too.. - the girl agreed.

Soon after lunch they headed back to the Pokemon Center, where an assistant of Nurse Joy told them that she was still with Vulpix, taking care of her wounds.  
They waited a good half a hour there, trying to decide what to do with the Pokemon.  
- I think we should just leave her where we found her. If it's true that she escaped from her trainer or got lost, the trainer is probably searching for her right now. But we can't do anything since we don't know anything about them. - Max said.  
May sighed - It's so unfair… but this time you're right -  
Nurse Joy entered the room seconds later with a sleeping Vulpix in her hands. She looked so amiable, and the three teenagers couldn't help but think how Brock would've reacted if he had been with them right now. He'd probably be on his knees by now, telling her how incredibly beautiful she is and how much he is in love with her. He left the group only a few days before to go catch up with his family as well, and they missed him so much already.  
- So how is she? - May said.  
Nurse Joy smiled - She's healing perfectly! No battles for a while, obviously, she needs to rest. Oh, I gave her a sleeping syrup, but she should wake up in half a hour. -  
They all nodded, thanked her for having taken care of her, and left the Center, Ash carrying the little pokemon on his arms.

They started to walk quietly, their next destination being Fortree City. There was no way May was going anywhere near Mount Pyre! She was way too much scared by ghosts.  
After almost half a hour of walk, the said Mount was well in sight.  
- Wow! It's.. impressing! - Max said.  
- Yes, and scary! - May added - Let's get away from here.. -  
Meanwhile, as Vulpix was sleeping, she heard a familiar voice "You're a smart girl, baby, I'm so proud of you. Remember, you're healing your physical wounds, but the ones inside of you are the worst. They'll only heal when you will start to forgive and to trust again. Let your heart guide you." She opened her eyes - Vuuu! - she said, trying to call for her mother.  
- Hey there sleeping beauty! - Ash greeted her with a smile.  
She immediately started growling and got off of his embrace, getting in battle position. And that's when she realized that she could really move. She was healing! Her mother was right, she was! But.. how could this happen? She looked at the group of people in front of her, and eyeing them suspiciously she wondered if they had done something to her to make her feel better.  
May got near her and smiled sweetly - Hello! You are really cute, you know? Don't be scared, we don't want to do anything bad to you! -  
Ash smiled too - She's right, Vulpix. We found you injured in the forest and we took you to Nurse Joy, so that she could fix you up! -  
The pokemon still looked at them suspiciously, and that's when she noticed that she wasn't the only pokemon there. right behind the older boy with the raven hair there was a Pikachu. He saw her and smiled too, then he got near, and explained her that what the trainer and the coordinator were saying was true. All she did, was attacking with an incredibly powerful flamethrower.  
They were speechless. - Pikachu! - Ash screamed worried - You alright?! - he said taking the yellow pokemon in his arms.  
- Pika-pì!- he replied nodding confidently.  
- Hey! - Ash yelled at Vulpix - what was that for?!-

- Have you seen it?! It's incredible! - a young man said to the girl next to him.  
- Not bad, not bad - she replied - another strong entry in Ash's team, I guess. Though it looks like for the first time he's having some problems dealing with a pokemon! -  
- Shh! - a pokemon-ish voice said - Shut up you two! Do you want them to find us out? This might be our chance! We just need to take her with us and then she will help us stealing that Pikachu! -

**AN: So.. that was another short chapter, I know.. So, my first question to you all is: do you prefer short chapters and frequent updates or longer chapter but less frequent updates? Just let me know, and I'll do what I can!  
The picture I put as a cover is one that I found on Google, so I don't own it! It just fitted well with the story in my opinion, you'll understand why later on. :) I am drawing a cover myself, but it's not so pretty ahah** **My drawing skills are even worse than my writing skills, if possible!  
Also, the title of the story is not mine too, but it's a song. I was listening to this song when I started writing and it just fits very well with the story, and how it's going to develop. But once again, you'll understand later on. :)  
I hope you like this second chapter, and please, as I said in the Autor Note of the first one, let me know what you think. You know, it only takes a minute to write your impression, if you like it or not, if I made any mistakes, if there's something you would like to see happen, or some advice you want to give me. Or if you want to guess what happens next, that would be lovely too. ;) A minute for you is nothing, but a review for me is A LOT!**

Love love love  
Juliet


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there everybody!  
So here is chapter three. Took me some days, but you know, this is the last year of high school for me and I'm pretty much busy with tests and homeworks! Hope you can forgive me :)  
Well, I just wanted to say THANK YOU very very much for all the following and favorites, and for everybody who took a minute to write a review! :) I really appreciate it!**

CHAPTER 3

Pikachu got near her once again, always smiling and being friendly. This time, she didn't growl nor attack him, though she still was very suspicious. She took a few step towards him and tried to sense if they really were friendly, or if they were trying to deceive her. After all she'd been through, it wasn't so easy for her to just trust people. Or pokemons.  
She had been very friendly, caring, attached to the ones she had loved. But things change in life, and she changed with them, in a desperate attempt to protect herself.  
She smelled the yellow pokemon in front of her, and shifted her gaze from him to his trainer, looking him with her big golden eyes, trying to sense his intentions. Why were they even helping her in the first place? What did they want from her? She couldn't find answers. They had taken her to a nurse whose name she didn't remember, but she vaguely remember being carried by the trainer to a place where someone took care of her, and she was healing now. Then it hit her. _They want to capture me!_ she thought _It's the only explanation. They put me back in shape so they can capture me now. They want me to fight. Against other pokemons! Maybe even against other Vulpixs! Not that I have many friends out here who I would be sorry to damage, but.. Battling is such an unfair things. I don't see the point in it. I've been to see contests, even if I never participated, I know how these things work. Pokemon get hurt, that's inevitable, and if the trainer looses, he or she blames it on the pokemon. I don't want to be part of that world. If I have to fight, it will be my own decision_.  
Pikachu, hoping that she was calming down, jumped nearer and that made her jump back again. - Pika-pì?- he said, wanting to know why she was acting like this.  
_Oh well, the humans won't understand anyway!_ She thought, and quickly replied that she was scared to be captured. Pikachu reassured her that they were not going to do such thing, especially when they don't know if she has a trainer or not. And it was the perfect sentence at the perfect time. This was going to make them leave her alone!  
-Vuuu!- She replied, meaning that, yes. She had a trainer. And she hoped he would believe her.  
Pikachu smiled at her and she sighed of relief, no more troubles! They would be probably leaving her by now, somewhere in the woods, and she would come back to her everyday life. Or at least she would try.  
-So you're becoming friends, uh? Do you like her, Pikachu?- Ash asked as he started laughing heartedly. Pikachu sighed, yes she was cute, but she just wasn't his type, she had too much… fire.

Soon after that, they started to walk, and Vulpix followed them from behind. She knew she could be leaving at any time, probably they wouldn't even notice, but for some reasons she expected them to do something, say something, like, bid her farewell. So she kept on walking.  
-Oh well!- Said Ash smiling and turning to face Vulpix after almost an hour of walking and chatting all together. He got on his knees in front of her -So this is where we found you! I wonder if you have a trainer.. maybe somebody searching for you? Do you want us to leave here or do you prefer to walk with us until Fortree City?-  
-Yeah, maybe we could search around there if somebody knows her trainer!- Max replied.  
Ash stroke her fur and Vulpix tried her best not to flinch at the touch. No human had ever pet her. At this point she was pretty much confused. Like, seriously, why were they even acting like this? What was the purpose behind it all? She had never met somebody who just acted like this to her, who really.. cared for her. The only exceptions would be her parents, but they were long gone.  
She tried her best to smile back to him, and she sat on the grass, hoping to pass the message: she wouldn't follow them anymore. Even if they were nice to her. Even if HE was nice to her. Too nice, probably.  
Pikachu run to her, and asked her why wouldn't she follow them anymore. She relied on her acting skills, telling him that her trainer would be around here, probably very scared for her. He nodded in understanding, and told her to take care.  
Ash smiled at the scene, stroke Vulpix's fur once again and he, as well, told her to take care -I won't come back around here for a while, so you better not get in trouble 'cause I won't be able to save you next time!- they all giggled, and this time her smile was real.

They were camping in the middle of a field, they were halfway to Fortree City, when May sighed.  
-Hey sis, what's going on?- her little brother asked.  
-Just a little worried for that poor sweetheart! We shouldn't have left her like that. Imagine if she hasn't found her trainer by now! It's completely dark out here, some night pokemon could be attacking her by now, she must be terribly scared, and we don't even know if she's able to defend herself!- she replied.  
-I'm worried too, but then I think back at those flamethrowers and I know she's okay!- Ash laughed heartedly at Max's sentence.  
-Yeah, those flamethrowers were super-powerful. I wonder who is her trainer..- the raven-haired boy said, by what little they knew, it might have been a very strong trainer. Probably, one of the strongest in Hoenn. And Ash hoped to meet him or her one day.  
What they didn't know, is that behind the trees, hiding in the night, two golden eyes were watching them, and two burgundy ears were listening to their conversation.

Meanwhile, not far away from the camp, another six eyes were watching what was happening, waiting for the right time to make their appearance.  
-So, when do we act?- asked the young man to his partners.  
-At dawn.- the girl replied. -But we must be careful! I thought she was part of the team by now, but they left her in the woods instead.. I really wonder why.-  
-The real question is: why does she keep on following them? Why can't she just go with them? Don't they want her?- a pokemon-ish voice added.  
-That is weird indeed. I guess we'll find out in any case. But now, I could really use some sleep!- the young man replied with a smile.  
And, strangely enough, with that the conversation was over and they tried to fall asleep, though they couldn't wait for the morning to arrive, so they could complete their mission, once and for all.

**So.. interesting enough? :) I hope so. But I just want you to know that the best is yet to come! This is just the beginning of the story, but there's gonna be sooo much more going on in the next few chapters!  
So, I guess all of you can imagine who the team who is spying Ash and his friends is... eheheh ;)  
Once again, I would love it if you can just take a minute of your time to review this story! A minute is nothing for you, but a review means a lot to me!  
I really would like to know if for you this story is interesting, what you like and dislike, and most of all, what in your opinion I can improve. :)  
Oh well, so what do you think will happen in the next chapter? I haven't written it yet, so the bet is completely open! If I like your ideas, I might as well use them ;)**

**lovelovelove  
Juliet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again people!  
I'm sorry it took me over a week to update! But with school and a lot of other things getting in the way, it's hard to find the time to write!  
And then, I have the terrible habit of not liking anything I write, so I write and rewrite and rewrite everything about a thousand times before publishing it. Eheh :)  
Also, thank you so much for everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewd this story! Or favorited and followed me as a writer. You guys are the best!  
Well, quite a few things are happening in this chapter.. But I won't tell you anything, so.. enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

When they left her in the middle of the woods, hoping that she would find her trainer, Vulpix, for the first time in over a year, had felt alone. And she had wondered why. What was strange, was that she couldn't come up with one single reason why she could be sorry that they left her in the woods. She knew it would happen, it's not like she hadn't seen in coming. And it's not like she had spent a lot of time with them, but merely a few hours. She had lived completely alone for almost 800 days, and now two hours in company of some humans ad their pokemons were going to have her wishing for more, how was that even possible?  
These were her thoughts as she was walking among the trees, unconsciously following the group.  
Maybe, just maybe, they were going to make her change her mind about humans, she thought. But no. They had come too late, nobody could make her change her mind. Humans were cruel beings. What they did to pokemon, was unforgivable. Pokemons were living beings, meant to be free and to live their lives with their families with as much freedom as the humans. But they would capture them, study them, make experiments with them, make them battle, use their powers to pursue their own purposes. She could never forgive them, nor forget what they did to her family. From the little young Vulpix she was, she had grown up into a warrior. She had wounds which would never heal, and which she would never show to anybody. Yes, she was a warrior, she always wore an armor, and she swore to herself not to let anybody in there, not to be hurt anymore.  
She realized she had followed them anyway when they started to camp and to set up a little fire, and she stayed behind in the middle of the trees, in complete darkness.  
She overheard them talking about her, and she couldn't help but chuckle.  
After watching them and studying them for a while she curled up and fell into a blissful sleep.  
And for the first time in what seemed like forever, she didn't have nightmares.

-So what do we do?- said the young man with the periwinkle hair as the sun rose up.  
The girl with the magenta hair sighed. -Wait until they go away. Hope she won't follow them. Get her. Simple!- she said.  
And the conversation was over. They kept staying hidden in the woods, and waited.

Ash had a strange dream during the night. He was running in the woods, trying to avoid the trees and was screaming someone's name. But nobody was replying, the wood was perfectly silent. He kept running and running and running, if it was from someone or for someone, he couldn't tell. He just knew it was important, and that he couldn't stop. The next thought that he formed, was that he had to save her.  
-Ash? Ash wake up, come on! I've been calling you for almost half a hour!- May said starting to get impatient.  
He opened his eyes, and completely forgot about who did he have to save.  
-Ugh. Okay, okay, I'm awake..- he said sleepily.  
May sighed and got back to her packing. Max was taking a look at the map while eating a muffin for breakfast. If his plans were correct, they would be arriving at Fortree City for dinner time.  
Ash got up and he too took a muffin for his grumbling stomach. He couldn't help but think of his dream. It was so real! He could feel the wind on his face, the sound of the leaves he was walking on, the fear, the incredible fear of not being able to save…. who? To save who? That was the question, and he didn't have an answer. He wish he would. Dreams like this are usually a warning..  
-Ash? Are you still sleeping?- Max asked.  
-Uh?- the boy replied. -Oh. No sorry, I was just thinking..-  
-About what?- said the girl.  
He smiled. -Nothing important. Don't worry about it. So, should we go?-  
Pikachu looked at him, a little bit concerned.  
They finished packing and set off a few minutes later.

Meanwhile, the other group of people and pokemon was watching them carefully, and then looking back at the red pokemon, still sleeping behind some bushes. They waited until they were sure that Ash and his friends were far away enough.  
-Seviper, go!- the girl said.  
-Are you going to poison her, Jessie?- asked the pokemon. -Good move!-  
Jessie laughed. -Obviously! You wouldn't have thought about it, would you Meowth?-  
The cat-pokemon sighed.  
She ordered to her pokemon to poison the Vulpix before she could wake up. He did as commanded, using Poison Tail, and luckily enough, Vulpix was poisoned. She woke up, startled by the attack, and quickly got into battle position, but before she could even attack, Seviper, following his trainers instructions, attacked her once again using Bite.  
-James, now!- said Jessie.  
James was ready, and quickly threw a pokeball at the poor pokemon.  
She didn't expect this. Who were they?! Why were they here and hurting her? Trying to capture her? _…Because they are humans. And that is what humans do. Hurt pokemon._  
But though the attacks had made her weaker, she still managed to escape from the pokeballs. One, two, three, four times. And every time, she would attack Seviper with her powerful flamethrower. By the fourth time, Seviper was exhausted.  
-Good. I'll do it!- said James -Go, Cacnea! Use Drain Punch!-  
Vulpix was faster, though, and could avoid the first attack, but unluckily, not the second. And when it hit her, it hurt more than expected.  
So she screamed.  
_Ash, please, help me!_

May and Max were talking about what to eat for lunch, when much to their surprise, Ash stopped on his track.  
-Ash? What's going on with you? You're not even interested in talking about food!- May told him, achieving a nod from Pikachu.  
-Sh.- he said. -Have you heard it? A scream!-  
Max raised his brow -Ash, you're being paranoid. I'm sure Vulpix is just fine!-  
Ash nodded, still unconvinced -If you say so.. let's go then.-

After that Drain Punch, she had no strength enough to attack again, so when those strange people threw the fifth pokeball, she couldn't escape.  
She let out a scream, coming out from her scared heart.  
But she knew there was nothing she could do: she was captured.

**So... please, please, please, don't hate me!  
Well, that was quite a surprise wasn't it? Team Rocket actually being able to capture a strong pokemon! Bet you didn't expect this, did you? ;)  
As always, reviews are very much appreciated! And also, please tell me about what you would like to see. I would like to read your ideas.  
So, what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

lovelovelove  
Juliet


	5. Chapter 5

**Surpriseee!  
You didn't expect a new chapter for today, did you?  
Well, I really really really wanted to thank you for A THOUSAND views for this story. You guys are incredible! I can't even think about it! That's just so fantastic, and I really wanted to thank you all! :)  
I had a little spare time today, and I decided to write a little bit. Consider it as my little gift for you.  
An advice: pay attention to the details. They might be just details to you now, but they'll be relevant later on.  
See you at the end of the page, and.. enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

-Gosh, I'm so tired!- May exclaimed to herself literally jumping on her bed.  
They had arrived in Fortree City for dinner time, just as Max had predicted, and they had rent two rooms for the night.  
They ate on one of the local diners, and the two siblings had talked about how much they could't look forward to see their home again. Ash, on the contrary, had been silent all the time, and when asked why, had never given a satisfying reason to be so, much to Pickachu's concern. It was just not like him. He was the smiling one, the positive one. The one who would cheer everybody up, who would just make jokes about everything. And now, he looked like he was the one who needed to be cheered up. So, on their way back home, they tried their best to do stupid things to make him at least giggle a bit, to tell jokes, or remember old good stories and moments they shared together, but they didn't get much more than some little smiles.  
When they got to their rooms, Max decided he would be sleeping with Ash, because even he was starting to get worried for him. They put their pjs on and while Max opened his mouth to try and ask Ash for the hundredth time what was going on, the latter turned his back to him and got into his bed, earning a sigh from his yellow pokemon.  
Max decided to go to bed as well, thinking that most probably, he wouldn't have gotten a true reply anyway.  
After about ten minutes of silence, none of them had fallen asleep yet. They were both lying with their eyes open. lost in their own thoughts.  
-I had a dream tonight, you know.- Ash said, suddenly breaking the silence.  
-About what?- asked his friend, surprised.  
-That's the problem, I don't really know. I heard a scream, just one, and first thing I know is I was running in the woods, trying to save somebody, but I don't know who. I just can't get myself to remember, and it's so frustrating! This afternoon, I think I heard a scream. And probably, I should've run, just like I did in my dream, but I'll never know now. I'm not even sure I really heard it in the first place.. Probably it was just my mind playing me a trick.- the raven haired boy said.  
Max didn't really know how to reply to that. Ash was probably one of the densest persons on this whole planet, so his confession was completely unexpected.  
-You have a bad feeling, don't you?- he said at last.  
Ash sighed -Honestly? Yes.-

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth were in that very same city, exiting the pokemon center and heading towards the woods.  
-Oh, today has been such an amazing day! We did it, James! We captured one of Ash's pokemons!- the first one said.  
-Uhm.. technically, it's not one of his pokemons…- he replied.  
-Shut up!- she said hitting him -Just wait until the boss knows it! We'll be covered in gold!-  
Meowth sighed -First, let's think about Pikachu. I don't think there's anything keeping Ash and his friends here in this little city, so we'll wait them here. Tomorrow, when they head for the woods towards Mauville City they'll find a wonderful surprise! But now, we have to…. educate this Vulpix. Train her. Her moves looked very powerful, but it took her quite some time to defeat Seviper-  
-Yes, that's true.. I really wonder why.- the boy said.  
-Let's do it now, then! Vulpix, go!- Jessie called.  
And Vulpix came out of the pokeball for her very first time. Her first idea was to run away, but she decided against it. They would have caught her again, she was sure of it, because they were Team Rocket. And she knew what Team Rocket could do. She experienced it not too long before that day. Yes, it was a year and a half ago, but the memory still hurt too much. If she could have, she would've had her revenge, but in that moment, it wasn't the case. So she thought that a little bit of intimidating wouldn't be bad, and she started growling as frighteningly as she could.  
Much to her surprise, Jessie started laughing -You think you're scaring us? Poor little baby. You might as well launch a flamethrower at me, like the ones you hit my Seviper with. I know there's some kind of trick in here, your attacks didn't hurt my pokemon as much as they should have. So save it for yourself.-  
Vulpix was astonished. They didn't know. They were members of Team Rocket, but they didn't know who she was! _Maybe, this Team Rocket's members aren't the same ones who took my family away from me. Or maybe she's playing fool. But why would she? And if she really doesn't know who I really am, how could she find out my trick? And most important thing: if they don't know my secret, then why did they capture me?_  
-What's up? Are you surprised that we found out you're not that strong? I bet even Ash didn't notice..- Meowth said emphasizing on the trainer's name, and making her eyes widen. -Oh.. looks like someone here is sensitive to that name.. But tell me, where is Ash now? He's nowhere to be found, I'll tell you! He did his daily good deed, and then left you in the woods. Poor little baby.. He didn't really care for you as much as you think. As much as you'd wish, to say better. He does this kind of thing for every pokemon. He helps them, they start to trust him, and then he leaves them. To him, you're not so different from them. But you are for us! You can help us.-  
-Lies!- she angrily said in poke-speech. -These are nothing but lies! You don't know him! He is.. kind.-  
-What? Lies?- he repeated, traducing what she had said for his friends -Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but these ain't no lies. And truth be told, I've been knowing him for years, and I've spent with him much more time than you have. He's not kind. He's a liar, a deceiver. He thinks he's the best trainer in the world, just because he has a strong pokemon, his Pikachu. And what we want to do, is show him that he's wrong, so once and for all he'll stop feeling so superior. And that's where we need your help: you gotta help us stealing that pokemon.-  
Vulpix growled again, showing her disapproval with what he'd just said.  
-Well, I don't give a thing if you growl. Cacnea, go! Let's have a good friendly battle with this Vulpix. And this time, no tricks my lovely lady. I want to see your strength!- James said.  
Vulpix couldn't agree less with this battle, but she had no choice. Anyway, she didn't want to believe them about Ash, she really wanted to trust that lovely raven haired boy… but it was too late and the seed of doubt was already planted inside her brain.  
Meanwhile, Jessie got near Meowth, and asked him in a whisper -Why did you lie to her?-  
-To get her on our side, because I know her kind.- he said with a very serious tone. -She might want to look all strong, but she's incredibly scared. And alone. She's broken. And by forcing her on our side, we won't get anything. We can't threaten her with anything, because she looks like she has nothing to lose.-  
Jessie nodded -You're probably right, this time. Anyway, the fact that she can make her attacks look incredibly powerful is so strange! We should tell the boss. Who knows, maybe he could be interested?-

**Eheheh... Interesting much, uh? Who knows what Giovanni would say?  
Like I said before, this chapter is imprtant because I'm starting to give you hints ;)  
So looks like this Vulpix is not quite a common one, uh? It seems like she's keeping a few things from us.  
As I always say, please review! It is very important to me. It motivates me so much!  
So what do you think will happen next? What would you like to see happening next?  
And once again, thank you so much for all the views, the follows, favorites and reviews!**

**lovelovelove**  
**Juliet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello theeeere!  
I'm so incredibly sorry for not having updated in such a long time! I hope you can forgive me :)  
I've been busy with school and a great load of other stuff, and didn't even have the time to turn the computer on! I'm so sorry!  
Well, all I can say is that I hope this chapter can make up for your waiting ;)  
ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 6

That had been a very tiring night. They kept Vulpix awake until the first hours of the morning, when the sky had started to have a purple shade. They were kind of disappointed, though, since she wasn't as strong as they imagined. It took her quite some time even to defeat Cacnea, even if he's a grass type and she is a fire type, but she made it at last. And then Seviper, and all the other Team Rocket's pokemon they had with them. And then they went with the wild pokemons. After they decided it was enough, they went to the pokemon center and then to a cafeteria, to have a little breakfast.  
-I'm so tired..- said James. -Why did we have to train her all night? We hadn't had a single hour of sleep!- he complained.  
-Shut up, you dumb!- her friend replied -I didn't get my beauty sleep either, but I'm not complaining! We'll rest after we got that Pikachu!-  
He nodded, definitely too exhausted to start an argument with her.  
-Stop acting like children, you too!- Meowth said -Let's go to the woods, and wait for them to arrive. It's already half past seven, I don't want to miss them!-

Max had woken up at 7am o'clock, and tried to wake Ash up, in which he failed. So he had a shower and tried to wake up Ash, failing again. He then got dressed and tried to wake up Ash: failing.  
-Ash? Ash? ASH!- he started to yell at his friend. Then an idea came to his mind. -Ash? There's Vulpix in there, she wants to talk to you..-  
-Uh?!- said Ash opening his eyes. Max tried hard not to laugh at his concerned expression.  
-Oh, well, you weren't waking up, so I figured I..- he started to say, but was cut off.  
-Shut up already, Max. That wasn't funny at all.- Ash replied with a tired face. He quickly got up, had a shower and got dressed, while Max was left there a little dumbfounded.  
-Hey Ash..- he said quietly when they were both ready -I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..- he really didn't, especially remembering the conversation they had the night before. But gosh, it was so funny seeing his worried expression as soon as he heard her name!  
Ash sighed. -All right. Don't worry..- and managed a smile. -So, shall we go eat breakfast? I'm starving!-

They gathered their backpacks and headed down the hall, followed by Pikachu, where May was waiting for them. They went to a cafeteria to have a good breakfast, before leaving towards Mauville City. When their stomachs were full enough, the yellow ever-smiling pokemon jumped into Ash's shoulder, and they headed towards the woods.  
They were chattering amiably all together, Ash trying hard not to let his persistent fear get to him, trying not to show how the bad feeling he had was getting worse by each step they'd take.  
The woods were impossibly silent. There was no sound, except for the small breeze moving the leaves. No pokemon was speaking, no bird singing. May and Max were too busy trying to distract Ash from whatever things he had on his mind to notice it, but he did. It was unreal, too unreal. Almost fake. Even Pikachu wasn't taking part in the conversation. They looked at each other: they bot had the same bad feeling. Then he remembered, that pokemon can sense danger. And usually, especially wild pokemon, they hide when they feel it. This explained the silence, but he couldn't have a clue on what the danger could have been.  
He didn't even have the time to think about it, when he heard it.  
-Prepare for trouble, here in the wood!- a female voice he knew all too well sang.  
-And make it double, like you know that you should!- her male companion followed.  
Ash, May and Max sighed. Out of all the things in the world that could happen right now, meeting Team Rocket was the least Ash would've wanted. Even because it didn't explain the sense of danger he had before. Team Rocket had never been truly dangerous.  
- To protect the world from devastation!-  
-To unite all peoples within our nation!-  
-To denounce the devils of truth and love!-  
-To extend our reach to the stars above!-  
-Jessie!- She said descending graciously from the branch of a tree.  
-James!- he continued and jumped down as well, with much less grace.  
-Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!-  
-Surrender now, or prepare to fight!-  
Meowth jumped down as well. -Meowth! That's right!-  
Ash kept on walking, not bothering to give them a second look. -Sorry guys, too busy with my own problems to deal with you too. Guess I'll see you another day.- Max and May followed him straight on, a little surprised by his reaction, though certainly not as much as Jessie, James and Meowth.  
-Did.. did he just left us here? Without even a fight? Without anything?!- James said quite frustrated.  
Jessie smiled instead, a creepy, wicked smile. -Don't worry my friend. I'll deal with that. Vulpix! I choose you!- she said loud enough for the raven haired trainer to hear it.  
And he did. And immediately stopped on his track. _This can't be, _he thought._ They can't be her trainers. It must be another Vulpix. They're quite common around Mount Pyre, maybe they found one over there. It just can't be her…_ But as he turned around, he realized that it actually could. And was.  
The concern and astonishment were quite clear on his face. He was dumbfounded. He looked at her straight in the eyes, and saw her looking back at him emotionless. She was a fire pokemon, yes, but her eyes were ice cold.

Meowth noticed that exchange of looks, and couldn't be more satisfied: he now knew what their weak points were.  
Each other.

**Eh eh. Smart Meowth ;)  
So, what do you guys think about it? What's gonna happen in your opinion?  
Please review and give me your ideas on what would you like to see happen! I love it when you do ;)**

**lovelovelove  
Juliet**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there guys! :)  
I just can't believe it! Over 2k views to this story! Is it even real?!  
Thank you so much to everyone who viewed it or reviewed or favorited or followed it! Seriously, you guys are the best!  
So, since this is the best way I know to thank you, here's a new chapter!  
I had a request for making chapters longer. I hope this one is long enough! :)**

**Enjoy!**

She stared straight at him. Fierce, cold, unforgiving.  
She knew exactly what they expected her to do, what they trained her all night for. Defeat Ash and, most of all, distract him while they take Pikachu. Simple enough.  
She also knew exactly what they expected her to think about him by now. She remembered way too much clearly the words they told her about the raven-haired boy. _He's not kind. He's a liar, a deceiver. … He didn't really care for you as much as you think. … He does this kind of thing for every pokemon. … To him, you're not so different from them._ She couldn't quite place why, but those words had hurt her. And were still there, in her head, desperately haunting her.  
And that was just the way she managed to express hurt. With indifference.  
Deep down, she knew that he was nice. She needed to believe that, and to hold onto that part of her screaming at her not to believe to a single word they had said about him.  
But her thoughts were to be interrupted.  
-Vu…. Vulpix?- Ash said, his voice not more than a whisper, hurt, his eyes wide with shock. She pretended not to notice it all.  
A smirk crept up on Jessie's face - Oh, so you know each other? I didn't know it, I swear! I would've never guessed you two had met already! - she said laughing, enjoying the view of Ash's look, a mix of shock and anger. -What's up you twerp? I know she's lovely, but now, now.. Don't tell me you have a crush on a Pokémon!-  
And it hit him more than it should have. Actually, maybe way too much. Meanwhile, Vulpix had, for the first time, expressed an emotion on her face, which was embarrassment, considering the burgundy red of her cheeks that matched the one of her tail.  
Max and May had to literally keep Ash from beating Jessie up. He was trying to get to her, to.. he didn't even know what. Punch her? For what reason? Having assumed that he had.. some kind of feeling for her? Oh gosh, she wasn't even a girl! She was.. a pokémon! He didn't know what to do, so he did what he could do best: -Pikachu! Lightning! As strong as you can, and on Jessie!- he said loudly, a fierce and determined look on his face.  
The yellow pokémon, though a bit confused at first, attacked the girl quickly and mercilessly.  
So quickly, that it was a matter of seconds.  
Faster than a heartbeat.  
He couldn't have the time to stop.

So mercilessly, that first the sky went black, then everything went to white.  
Stronger and faster than a true thunderbolt.  
He didn't know how to guide it on a different target.

Because he realized a fraction of a second too late, that he wasn't going to hit Jessie.  
Someone had gotten in the way.  
He hit Vulpix.

It was like time was going on a slow motion.  
Pikachu, charging at his most, launching a super-powerful lightning.  
Vulpix getting in the way, right in front of Jessie.  
Protecting her, though nobody would've guessed why.  
As soon as the attack was over, they were surrounded by dust. They all started coughing, for how difficult it was to even breathe, let alone see. Ash wanted desperately to know what happened, but it took a while for him to see the scene in front of him. Once it all cleared up, no one could hold Ash back from rushing towards Vulpix.  
She was laying on the cold hard ground, unmoving, fainted.  
-Vulpix? VULPIX!- he called her shaking her gently. He didn't know why, but he had gotten so attached to her, he… he just didn't want her to be in pain. He wanter to help her, to stay next to her. As to the reason why, he didn't have any clue. For Christ's sake, he had only met her once! But there was just something about her, that made him worry for her, that made him care.  
But he didn't have the time to realize it, hearing the loud cry of Pikachu at his back. _No. No! No no no NO. It can't be. It mustn't be_. -Muahahah!- laughed almost evilly James -Such a cute scene that was, wasn't it? Please, invite me to the marriage, 'kay? Meanwhile, I think Pikachu will give you some privacy, and will come with us!-  
And Ash, for the first time, was about to lose it.  
Damn it, he never lost his temper with Team Rocket! He had always been so self confident, he knew he could always beat them.. I mean, it was just a matter of strong pokémons and good battling skills. He was always confident he was better than them. Maybe not always completely emotionally ready to face with them, but always willing to do it.  
But this time.. this time was different. This time it was too much. Having against him the pokémon he had so kind-heartedly helped just two days before, for whom he had strange unexplained feelings; then seeing her so badly damaged, just to find out that his best friend was being taken from Team Rocket.  
Though it didn't mean he could let them take him without a fight, no. That was definitely not going to happen.  
-Swellow! I choose you!- he almost screamed, throwing the pokéball in the air. -Fly as fast as you can, take Pikachu and then attack them wing attack, send them blasting at the speed of sound!-  
The bird pokémon flew at his maximum speed, but couldn't accomplish in taking Pikachu, captured in a net.  
-Two birds with a stone!- James laughed out.  
Ash gritted his teeth. -Aerial Ace, quick! Don't let them trap you!-  
Swellow accomplished what his trainer asked him to do, and escaped from Team Rocket's trap, but it was too late to save Pikachu too, Jessie and Meowth had already escaped with him, and were nowhere to be seen.  
-I'm sorry to disappoint you twerp, but it's too late! Bye bye, and have a good time with your new girlfriend!- James said before disappearing into the woods.  
So Ash ran. And ran. And ran until he was lost into the woods. He spent more than a hour running into the nothingness, before realizing it was a lost cause. They were gone. He had let them take his best friend. Pikachu had always protected him and fought for him, and how did he repay him?  
And now, worst than anything else, he was lost in the woods without his pokéballs. And here in the woods, there was nothing he could do to try and find his friend. He was alone, and he didn't even know where.  
He sat on a big tree root, and took his head in his head. _What did I do?_ He sighed almost desperately, realizing he had tears in his eyes.  
He was just sitting there, trying to think of a way to get back to Fortree City and to his friends, trying to think of a way to get Pikachu back, when suddenly, he heard something. At first, he didn't give it any importance, thinking it was maybe some bug pokémon eating a leaf or whatever.  
Then, something caught his eyes.  
There was someone hiding behind a tree, maybe spying him!  
-Show yourself! Jessie, James, if that's you, I swear I will..- he started saying angrily, but stopped as he realized that it wasn't any of them.  
The person hiding there, was much more petite than them.  
And surely prettier.  
It was a young girl with long red wavy hair, golden eyes, fair skin and looked almost as lost as him.  
-He.. Hello!- he tried to say casually, despite everything that happened. And definitely trying to hide the tears. Jeez, he definitely wasn't in his best mood.  
She didn't reply, but looked at him a bit concerned.  
He tried to speak again, intrigued -Who.. who are you?-

**...Who is she?**

**Let's see if any of you guesses that. ;)  
Also, what will happen now to Pikachu? How is Ash going to deal with this mess?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
Please, review! Whatever you think of it, just tell me. It's always very nice to hear your thoughts. I really adore it. :)  
You would make my day!**

loveloveloveJuliet


End file.
